ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Frame of Mind (episode)
Benny and Braga doesn't this and the benny russel story seem very similar? is there any correlations, maybe the other stories were a loose refit of this one??? i know the three episodes (this one, far beyond the stars, and shadows and symbols) were written by different writers, but braga wrote frame of mind, and was a producer on ds9 i think, so this could be sorta an homage to his early work[[User:KetracelWhiteJunkie|Its Time For The White! =/\=Talk=/\=~Its Time For The White!]] =/\=Talk=/\= 00:37, 18 March 2006 (UTC) :Brannon Braga actually never touched DS9. The closest he ever came to that show was , the TNG/DS9 crossover episode. – 14:13, 10 February 2007 (UTC) Schizophrenia Under the trivia section, someone commented that although Data called in multi-infarct dementia, the symptoms were closer to schizophrenia. However, as someone that has just recently worked with a client with multi-infarct dementia (and who we just had to send to in-patient care because of this), I can say that the short term memory loss, delusions, paranoia, and violent outbursts all fit VERY well with mutli-infarct (also known as vascular) dementia. The key is the short term memory loss, which occurs in dementia, but does not usually in schizophrenia. If nobody minds, can I change that part of the entry? WingsandRings 03:12, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the note: :* Data tells Riker that he does very well portraying a man with "multi-infarct dementia," but his character's behavior is more consistent with schizophrenia. :Even if it were true, it'd count as a nitpick.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Frame of Mind I really like this episode, it's kind of unique in its dark and mysterious kind of mood. But, I am a little embarrassed to admit, after all the times I've watched it (3 or 4 in the past couple of years) I still don't know when it is reality and when it is the "hallucinations". They try to clear it up in the Captain's ready room at the end of the show. I think I understand that when Will "comes too" in the operating room with the device stuck to his head that that is the end of the hallucinations - but when do they officially begin? If anyone knows I'd love a reply 12:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :There's nothing to be embarrassed about, though the forums may be a better place to get an answer to something like this. :Though some of the events on the Enterprise did happen (such as the play), in the episode Riker's mind is actually reliving those recent events as a way to keep him sane. :Before the episode began, Riker was attacked on the planet. He then hallucinated all the events of the episode, until the point where he wakes up. So there was no actual point in the episode when the hallucinations began. :It's likely many events on the Enterprise played out before he went to the planet in the same way as they did appear to in the episode. However little things; like Worf cutting him with the blade or Riker seeing the Tilonian in the science officer uniform at the start of the episode, were put there by his mind. CleverAndKnowsIt 14:18, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::If that's the case, how did he receive the cut in the first place? ::Really creepy episode. I doubt I'll be getting to sleep anytime soon… ::Do you believe in dragons? ;D :D 02:34, August 27, 2013 (UTC)